This invention is directed to a dispenser by which cream, lotion, gel or liquid can be applied, distributed, combed and spread in for application to the person, to a surface, and particularly to the hair.
For various applications of health and beauty products to the person, or other types of product to other surfaces, it is often necessary to dispense creams, lotions, gels or liquids to particular parts of the body or other surfaces. The application of health and beauty materials of various consistencies is difficult to achieve properly. Often, the materials are applied to the hand and then to the area in which the health and beauty product is desired to be placed. However, the concave shape of the palm of the hand prevents the even deposition of the health and beauty product or other types of product to the selected area. Unless great care is taken, when the material is applied to the palm of the hand, the spreading is uneven. It is also to be noted that it is usually not intended that this material be applied to the hand. The hand is merely a method of conveying the fluid material to the area to which it is to be applied. There is loss of material because that which remains in the palm of the hand is washed away.
There is an additional problem when the health and beauty material in cream, lotion, gel or liquid form is intended for the hair. Such materials are often dyes or bleaches, which should not be applied to other areas. Thus, the present method of applying the fluid material by application from the hand is undesirable. It is helpful to have comb or brush fingers to disperse the health and beauty fluid into the hair.
In order to aid in the understanding of this invention, it can be stated in essentially summary form that it is directed to a dispenser with fingers and/or combs, and/or brush, and/or sponge. The dispenser includes a reservoir connected so that the applicator distributes a health, beauty or other type of fluid to the fingers and/or comb, and/or brush, and/or sponge so that they can quickly and evenly distribute the fluid.
It is, thus, a purpose and advantage of this invention to provide an improved dispenser with fingers and/or comb, and/or brush, and/or sponge for health and beauty fluids and other types of product so that the fluids can be dispensed to the proper location and worked therein by the action of fingers, and/or comb, and/or brush, and/or sponge.
It is a further purpose and advantage of this invention to provide an improved dispenser with fingers and/or comb, brush and/or sponge, for health and beauty fluids and other types of product so that the fluids can be dispensed to the proper location and worked therein by the action of fingers or comb, or brush, or sponge.
It is a further purpose and advantage of this invention to provide a dispenser which is of economic construction so that it can be widely used for dispensing various health and beauty fluids and other products and for working them into the areas where they are dispensed.
It is another purpose and advantage of this invention to provide a dispenser which includes a reservoir for health and beauty products and other products of fluid consistency together with a dispensing head which includes finger and/or comb, brush or sponge for aiding the distribution of the fluid product.
It is another purpose and advantage of this invention to provide a reservoir with a dispenser mounted thereon, with the mounting being such that the reservoir can be conveniently held in the hand and the dispenser can reach to the desired dispensing location.
These and other purposes and advantages of this invention will become apparent from a study of the following portion of the specification taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.